Nuestra paz distante
by Rozan-ji
Summary: Amarguras de una guerra en la que no tendrían que estar involucrados, pero dios lo quiso así.


Nuestra paz distante

.

La pradera era limpia y verde, infinita en todos sus sentidos, plegada en colinas suaves y bañada de aire fresco y azul cielo. Era un buen lugar, pensó tentado en tirarse en el césped a descansar, y finalmente lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta que probablemente no tendría una oportunidad así por largo tiempo.

La cama de hierba lo abrazó tibiamente, tal como se esperaba que fuera. Sobre su cabeza el viento se alzó, y estiró los brazos, dejando resbalar el aire a través de sus dedos. Inspiró hondo varias veces. Tanto aire para tan poco cuerpo, pensó sonriéndose, porque sabía que estaba soñando.

De pronto el viento trajo volando una voz. Alguien lo llamaba con un pequeño murmullo. Se sentó volteando en todas direcciones, buscando a quien podría haberse colado en su cabeza, hasta que la encontró en la punta de una colina alejada. La luz del sol ficticio se concentraba en ese punto, no podía verla bien, tapada por la luminosidad, pero era ella.

-Mira, Yoh – Anna le indicó con la mirada a sus manos abiertas, donde una flor se desesperezaba abriendo de a poco sus pétalos rojos.

El viento aumentó su intensidad. Yoh protegió sus ojos con un brazo, tratando de no apartar la vista de Anna, pero le fue casi imposible cuando el viento se convirtió en un torbellino violento. A partir de ese momento todo fue confuso, pero incluso atrapado por el huracán y mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, podía escuchar su voz.

 _Mira, Yoh._

Y con esas palabras, la escena cambió con un estallido, como una burbuja al reventar.

Era un cuarto que no conocía, lleno de personas que tampoco le eran familiares. Eran al menos media docena, y no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro como las abejas alborotadas de un panal en peligro.

Con un segundo vistazo descubrió que eran mujeres, y rondaban aterrorizadas en torno a algo. Murmuraban con desaliento, sacudían la cabeza. A pesar que la atención no estaba puesta en él, tuvo la extraña sensación de que no podía ser visto y estaba allí como un mero espectador, pero, ¿de qué?, ¿por qué?

Miró su alrededor las paredes oscurecidas por la noche, las numerosas camas en dos prolijas filas. ¿Estaba en una posada? Este era un sueño difícil de entender. Buscó una vez más a su alrededor en busca de algo que debiera notar, porque Yoh no era la clase de persona que tenía sueños sin sentido, siempre debía haber un motivo.

Descartando el resto de la habitación, trató de acercarse para inspeccionar de cerca lo que había en el medio del círculo, y se hizo paso entre varias mujeres para lograrlo. Definitivamente no podían verlo, pensó cuando estuvo a centímetros de una joven con los ojos llorosos, que miraba desconsolada a la cama frente a ella, donde alguien yacía inmóvil.

Muy inmóvil. Tremendamente quieta, Anna no se movía…

El torbellino lo atrapó nuevamente, esta vez quitándole el aire.

-Hey –Fatih lo observaba con enfado, apoyado en el marco de la ventana. – No hagas tanto escándalo.

A Fatih no le podía importar menos que Yoh estuviera temblando, pálido en cada centímetro de su piel.

-Eso pasa cuando tomas demasiadas siestas –le dijo el chico, aspirando su cigarro. –Las pesadillas son castigo de dios –agregó refiriéndose al brusco despertar del castaño.

-Algo anda mal –alcanzó a balbucir Yoh.

-Bueno ¿incluso dormido lo notaste? –ironizó el chico para después volver su atención a la ventana. –Tendremos problemas cruzando la línea. Hay más revoltosos de lo habitual.

-No es eso… – honestamente no le importaba lo que podía suceder allí afuera. Sostuvo la frente en sus manos mientras recordaba su visión una y otra vez. Lo invadieron las náuseas.

El joven miró con aburrimiento cómo el extraño chico japonés de pronto contaba sus dedos de ambas manos.

-Son diez –le apuntó con sorna. Yoh lo ignoró.

-¿En qué mes estamos? –Yoh preguntó secando el sudor de su frente con una mano.

Fatih había notado desde el principio que esta persona que había llegado de la nada, sin papeles legales y a una zona de guerra preguntando por un guía, era demasiado tranquila. Incluso en la situación en la que estaban nunca lo había visto abandonar su temple apacible, que muchas veces servía para sacarle de quicio. Rayos, incluso habían escapado de la muerte varias veces y él apenas se había inmutado. Pero ese comportamiento nervioso que veía ahora era nuevo, y por eso había logrado sorprenderlo. Y asustarlo un poco.

-No he visto un calendario en mucho tiempo –declaró, en un genuino intento de ayudar.

Yoh no respondió, cayó en un silencio de estupor cuando comprendió que no había forma de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado Japón. ¿Cuatro, cinco, seis meses…? El tiempo era confuso cuando las noches no se dormían y los días eran para buscar zonas seguras.

Mientras pensaba esto, no entendió por qué de pronto sintió frío y dolor en su abdomen, hasta que vio su propio torso descubierto y a Fatih que se había acercado y examinaba de cerca su herida, apenas cubierta por un paño.

-No se ve muy bien –informó. –Y parece que tienes fiebre. Creo que es por eso que estás delirando.

No tuvo opción más que continuar su reposo. Las horas pasaron en las que, pensativo, trató de atribuirle la horrorosa visión a su herida de la que aún salía sangre fresca. Su guía le comunicó que debían quedarse allí por el momento, y que podrían buscar un médico al día siguiente, ya que la noche había caído demasiado rápido y sería difícil encontrar uno.

Fatih se cansó de velar por él al poco tiempo, y se entretuvo espiando por la rendija de la ventana, alternando entre cigarros y manzanas. Por otra parte, el entretenimiento de Yoh fue contar uno a uno los días desde que estaba en ese lugar, tal vez de esa forma podría deducir los meses que habían pasado. Pero como un niño que cuenta ovejas una y otra vez, antes que se diera cuenta, quedó dormido.

Como si el sueño lo persiguiera insistentemente, en un soplo se encontró en la misma habitación apenas iluminada. Esta vez vacía, el espacio entre las cuatro paredes gritaba una extrema quietud y soledad, excepto por la silueta que delataba la presencia de alguien durmiendo en una de las camas. Era la misma que antes estaba ocupada por Anna, y corrió hacia ella sin dudarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sin saber que esperaba encontrar; ¿se sentiría aliviado si era ella realmente?

Por una parte podría confirmar lo que sospechaba y lo tenía intranquilo. Pero pensó que sería mejor si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y si su sueño había sido una cruel alucinación.

No supo qué hacer cuando se encontró con su rostro, durmiendo pacíficamente. Tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, hasta que se arrodilló en el suelo, tratando de procesar la situación. ¿Era real? Debía serlo. Pero había otra cosa; si podía ver lo que ella hacía en ese momento, esto era más que un sueño común y corriente.

Nunca antes le había sucedido nada similar, sabía que no era imposible, pero sí muy extraño. Pero al menos podía verla con claridad, y esta vez respiraba profundamente, en un descanso tranquilo. Tuvo deseos de hablarle, al menos para saber si lo escucharía o no.

Susurró apenas su nombre, acercándose para no perder detalle en alguna reacción. Dudaba que tuviera una respuesta inmediata, por eso fue una sorpresa cuando ella abrió los ojos a los pocos segundos. Su ceño se arrugó y sus labios se movieron sin sonido cuando lo reconoció, pronunciando su nombre con la misma sorpresa que él había experimentado minutos antes.

Cuando sus miradas conectaron, no pudo evitar sonreír, casi al tiempo que un par de lágrimas escapan tenuemente. Pero ya bastante seguro que esta no era una ilusión que él mismo había creado.

-Estaba muy preocupado –dijo. –Vi lo que sucedió.

-¿"Viste"? –Anna habló esta vez, confundida.

Yoh asintió.

-Estuve aquí antes, justo como ahora. Estaba dormido y me llamaste.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo hice. Antes de perder el conocimiento, en realidad.

Yoh tragó saliva por el recuerdo.

-Estaba asustado. Que bueno que estás bien ahora.

-Morí, Yoh –le informó ella, con la sutileza que la caracterizaba, haciendo que una clase de aire gélido descendiera por la espalda del joven.

-¿Qué? –atinó a preguntar, casi sin voz. Debió haber tenido una expresión bastante abrumada, porque Anna no tardó en explicarle el resto de la historia.

-Hao me trajo de vuelta. Estaba satisfecho de tener otro Asakura en la familia. Dijo que no podría crecer sin una madre –explicó ella con una sonrisa breve. –Ya sabes cómo es con el tema de las madres.

-Haa… –Yoh exhaló con una sonrisa de alivio –Supongo que tendré que agradecerle luego. Y entonces, ¿dónde está? –preguntó al no ver ningún recién nacido a la redonda.

-Con las demás, insistieron que necesitaba descansar. Piensan que es un milagro que esté viva. No esperaban verme despertar nuevamente después de haberme ido. Debió haber sido un buen susto –la observación hecha con cierta malicia hizo reír a Yoh. – ¿Dónde estás ahora?

-Pasaré la frontera en cuanto pueda. Tengo… –se detuvo cuando se percató no podía decirle lo habían herido. –Estamos atrasados por una tormenta –mintió de inmediato. Anna lo miró con atención por un instante antes de hablar.

-Ten cuidado –le advirtió. Él asintió instantáneamente, pero su intención estaba lejos de prometérselo.

Cuando se habían despedido meses atrás le había asegurado que todo estaría bien, y estaba tranquilo confiando que así sería. Y sabía que su tarea no sería fácil, pero la situación se había salido de control.

Nunca en su vida estuvo en sus planes que un "te lo prometo" al tiempo se transformara en un "haré lo que pueda". Pero después de saborear el terreno bélico en su más crudo escenario, su instinto de supervivencia adoptó otra postura.

 _Haré lo que pueda para mantenerme vivo,_ era su filosofía ahora _._ Porque sabía que había cosas que no podría evitar; una bomba, un rifle, un edificio derrumbándose sobre su cabeza. Ahora vivía en el campo de guerra, en medio de ambos bandos; había desastres a la vuelta de cada esquina y había escapado de ellos por un pelo. Por el tamaño de su herida podía considerarse el favorito de dios.

Estaba siendo falso con ella, pero no podía permitirle más preocupaciones. Y a juzgar por su rostro, aún no se había recuperado totalmente. Estaba pálida y las ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos de una forma que Yoh nunca antes había visto. Debía asegurarle que todo estaría bien, incluso si el día que ella esperaba no llegara nunca. Debía trasmitirle confianza, ella debía recobrar fuerzas, por el bien de su hijo.

Se inclinó para besarla. Había tenido deseos de abrazarla desde que momento que la había visto, pero no estaba seguro si funcionaría. Pero tal como su sueño en la pradera, la ilusión se hizo más física de lo necesario para sentir cada aspecto y consistencia del beso.

Sintió sus labios secos en el primer contacto, pero se humedecieron lentamente cuando continuó tanteándolos con delicadeza. De alguna forma el calor de la cama llegó hasta él, al igual que la tibieza de su aliento, y la suavidad de su cabello cuando acarició su cabeza.

Sonrió un poco frustrado cuando Anna interrumpió el momento. Aunque él no se movió ni un ápice; se mantuvo muy cerca de su rostro, absorbiendo la visión lo más que podía.

-¿Dijiste que estabas durmiendo? –preguntó ella.

-Algo así –era difícil de explicar. ¿Su mente se había despegado de su cuerpo y había volado directo hacia ella? ¿Era así?

Entonces el mismo pensamiento atravesó a ambos. Si al despertar Yoh volvía en sí, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendrían?

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo su mano blanca se elevaba del lecho para apoyarla en su mejilla. El ademán parecía suave, por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió sus dedos clavándose en su cráneo, atrayéndolo con insistencia hacia la cama.

Yoh obedeció sin opción ni objeción. De pronto no pudo parar, rompía un beso y al instante nacía otro, con la sensación de que nunca bastaría para cubrir la distancia que los separaba. Pasaron varios minutos en ese silencio acogedor, consolándose mutuamente. El cuerpo comenzaba a acalambrársele por la posición, pero Anna parecía poco dispuesta a dejarlo ir, sujetando la tela de su camisa con una fuerza que todavía no había recobrado.

Estaba angustiada. Y era su culpa.

-Lo siento –dijo, interrumpiéndose un momento. –No estuve aquí para su nacimiento, como te había prometido.

-Yo lo veo como una buena razón para volver –fue su respuesta. Su mirada era suave y demandante al mismo tiempo. Como sus palabras fueran "te esperaré, pero mejor te conviene que vuelvas".

Era gracioso como momentos atrás pensaba que su suerte estaba echada. La guerra lo había cambiado, le había borrado el optimismo con el tiempo, al punto de que se estaba entregando a la muerte antes que lo alcanzara.

Pero esa simple frase había bastado para que Anna lo purificara del miedo que Yoh tenía de la palabra "volver". Ella tenía razón, todavía debía conocer a su hijo. Era difícil mantenerse con vida estando separados -y estaba comprobado-, pero sin importar si una bomba lo sorprendiera, o un rifle lo apuntara o un edificio colapsara sobre él, simplemente no podía morir.

-Ten cuidado –repitió, esta vez rogándole, como si estuviera leyendo los peligrosos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Si. Lo prometo –afirmó finalmente, apoyando su frente en ella. Repitió la frase una y otra vez, para que ambos se convencieran de que podían tener un final feliz a pesar de estar en el plan retorcido de dios.

Comenzaba a acercarse para besarla nuevamente cuando escucharon a alguien aproximarse. Pasos lentos y pesados en el pasillo se oían claramente y cada vez más cerca.

-No pueden verte, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no –dijo Yoh, sentándose en la cama, tomando su mano, expectante. Pero algo lo molestaba: Anna podía verlo ahora. ¿Por qué no podría verlo alguien más?

La puerta se abrió, y una pequeña ráfaga de aire circuló por la habitación rápidamente. Todo coincidió en el mismo segundo; cuando una mujer canosa dio un paso dentro con un bulto quejumbroso en brazos, cuando la brisa rodeó a las personas en la cama, y cuando la calidez en la mano de Anna, fuertemente apretada, desapareció.

Yoh se había ido. Como si el súbito viento hubiera apagado una vela, su presencia ya no estaba allí.

-Señora Anna, que bueno que está despierta –dijo la recién llegada a la única persona de todo el cuarto. –Debe alimentar al niño.

La mujer, de aspecto afectuoso, caminó hasta ella, notando mientras se acercaba, la extraña actitud de la joven madre.

Anna no entendía porque se había roto el contacto. Tal vez algo había pasado en el otro lado del mundo, que había provocado el despertar de Yoh pero, ¿por qué coincidía con la presencia de la partera? Deliberaba, sin querer convencerse que Yoh hubiera desaparecido sin ninguna explicación dejándola con un gusto desagradable en la boca, muy parecido a la tristeza.

Entonces la palma de su mano hizo contacto con algo húmedo, y tibio, en la sábana.

¿Sangre?

-¡Cielo santo, no! –la mujer se alertó, al ver también la pequeña mancha en la cama –¡Está sangrando de nuevo!

Anna le contestó vagamente que se encontraba bien, sin apartar la atención de su mano teñida.

Yoh era bueno ocultando con discreción cualquier dolencia, pero nada pasaba por su mirada sin notarlo. Con un solo gesto de milisegundos pudo saber que estaba herido. El lugar donde estaba la mancha no le permitió dudar de su origen.

-Tuvimos una pequeña visita –le informó a su hijo con un susurro, después que se hubo saciado. Lo acobijó con fuerza. Tal vez tenía algún resto de calor del desierto en ella, para que el niño pudiera sentirlo.

Yoh se sujetó la herida cuando tomó el impulso para abandonar la cama. Dolía un poco, y la sangre aún escurría por la falta de un buen vendaje. Con un segundo vistazo, pensó que tal vez necesitaría algunas puntadas.

Pero aparte de esa pequeña molestia, se sentía perfectamente. Renovado, sería la palabra que buscaba, para definir esa nueva energía que había logrado desplazar la nube que lo amenazaba desde meses atrás.

Dio un mordisco a una manzana que Fatih había abandonado, intacta. El joven lugareño no se encontraba en ningún rincón de su modesta habitación, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que el chasquido del otro lado de la puerta le indicara que alguien estaba quitando llave.

El susodicho entró, se rascó la cabeza con usual malhumor, y solo después que se arrojara a una silla notó que Yoh lo observaba, de pie, aun masticando.

-¿Qué rayos?! –exclamó dando un salto, visiblemente asustado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Yoh mostró las palmas de sus manos, sin entender su reacción.

-Vivo aquí, por ahora. Contigo –argumentó cansinamente.

-No te pases de listo –le reclamó bufando, todavía recuperándose del susto. –Pensé que habías salido, diablos pensé que te habías largado a la frontera tú solo.

-Suena genial, pero hasta donde sé, estaba dormido –Yoh señaló la cama detrás de él. –No puedo ir a ningún lado con esto –dijo mostrando su vientre descubierto y el sanguinolento parche. Fue ignorado.

-Me descuido un _segundo_ y desapareces así. Mejor me dices si se te ocurre salir, antes de ocultármelo y hacerme pasar por tonto después.

Fatih encendía otro cigarro, tratando de calmarse. Pero Yoh estaba tan desconcertado como él. Al parecer había salido a buscarlo al no encontrarlo…a pesar que Yoh sólo estaba durmiendo. Había algo que no encajaba.

Pero de pronto estuvo seguro que la respuesta estaba en su sueño. Tuvo el súbito presentimiento que había estado en lo correcto anteriormente; tal vez había sido algo más que un sueño.

Y no era bastante alocado pensar que en quién podría estar detrás de eso. Solo podría ser alguien omnipresente y omnipotente, que a pesar de parecer puramente cruel, demostraba ser benevolente en extrañas formas, tal como había ayudado a Anna a volver a la vida, y cómo mantenía a Yoh con ella en el día a día. Era extraño, pero Hao tenía poderes extraños. De verdad, tendría que agradecerle luego.

.

.

* * *

Que alguien le de a Yoh antibióticos xC

No se porqué, pero me gustó mucho escribir a Fatih!

Se acercan las vacaciones, ojalá tenga más tiempo para actualizar. Y OOOH cúanto tengo que escribir. Bueno, éste por ejemplo, tendrá un segundo capítulo, pero ambos son one-shot. Así que la ración de drama no se acaba aquí.

Espero que haya agradado! Gracias por leer!


End file.
